ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Global Wrestling League (GWL)
GWL Wrestling Link BRIEF HISTORY The Global Wrestling League opened its doors on January 7, 2008. It is ran by five experienced e-fedders who have nearly thirty years of e-fed experience under their belts. Their first event is scheduled for January 21, 2008 and pits two former E-Fed World Champions, Nate "The Raptor" Redman and The Suicide Kid against one another in singles competition. CURRENT CARD GWL Presents: Vendetta Live! From Mandalay Bay Events Center, Las Vegas, Nevada Monday, January 21, 2008 Main Event - Singles Match Nate "The Raptor" Redman vs. The Suicide Kid A huge main event for the first ever GWL show. Both are former World Champions and have had a long standing history with each other. They have been in some of the most innovative battles against one another, formed the cult favorite FTW together, and now will battle each other one on one in GWL's inaugural event. Who will be able to shake off the ring rust and take home a victory? Singles Match Brian Kennedy vs. "The Lonewolf" Daniel Gafet Two of the bigger names that Jim Coen has managed to land are going to compete one on one right in the center of the GWL ring. Brian Kennedy has been on a roll lately and Gafet is a relentless worker. Who will come out on top here and who will fall down the ladder? This match could have HUGE title implications. Triple Threat Match "Everyday" Joe Burden vs. "The Reflection of Perfection" Travis Daniels vs. "The Paparazzi Prince" Johnny Mara Joe Burden is a promising newcomer, with only one professional match. Jonny Mara is a relative unknown in these parts, although he claims to have a wealth of experience. Both will have their hands full against Travis Daniels, who has been on a roll as of late in feds such as EWA, FTWO and UHW. Will Daniels be able to keep the ball rolling or will Burden score the first victory of his career? Singles Match "Double E" Eric Evans vs. Kale The Barbarian Two huge monsters will undoubtedly bring the violence, which is soon to be a GWL staple. Both ranging near 300 pounds, these two behemoths with battle against each other in what should be an exciting contest. Who will come out on top? Regardless, it should be a vicious encounter. Also... Owner Jim Coen has a few..."kind" words to say to the first GWL crowd. Card subject to change. More to be announced. Roster "The Paparazzi Prince" Johnny Mara Nate "The Raptor" Redman "Everday" Joe Burden Travis Daniels Kale The Barbarian Jim Coen (Owner) The Suicide Kid Brian Kennedy "Double E" Eric Evans Daniel "The Lonewolf" Gafet Fed Rules Show Writing We do not have a writing team here. Although the CC is looking to do most of the shows, we do appreciate help as far as match writing. When a card goes up, and you would like to contribute with writing a match, please do so by responding in that thread. Also if you are planning on a segment, please drop a line in that thread to allow us to know about how many segments we have. We refuse to write a segment for you. This is something your character is doing, so therefore, you should be the one writing it. '' No Showing'' Two strikes and your out policy. The first strike you will receive a warning via PM, and your character will be jobbed. The second strike your character will be jobbed and embarrassed before being fired from the fed. You will not be able to rejoin the fed for one year. If you have a legitimate excuse, please send it to one of the board members before the deadline passes. '' Stacking/Sniping'' There are no rules against stacking, however the RP limits are posted above. However, you are not allowed to post your first RP within the last twelve hours of the deadline. There are two weeks to RP and if you haven't put any effort into it by then, there is no point for you to even try. Gimmick Infringement Do not use any gimmick that has been in WWE, TNA, WCW, ECW, UFC, or any other wrestling/fighting promotion. This includes e-feds. You will not be accepted into the fed if you are suspected of gimmick infringement. If you are infringing on someone's gimmick from another fed, you will be removed from this fed immediately and put in the Hall of Shame. Ripping/Stealing If you are ripping promos from another character or committing gimmick infringement from another efed, you will be immediately removed from this fed, no questions asked. You will also be put into the Hall of Shame and other feds will be notified. Do your own work. RP Restrictions Crimes are allowed to occur in your RPs such as murder, assault, etc. but lets keep them to a minimum. Also, they may only happen with characters you have created. If you want to assault a staff member of GWL, you need to get approval of the CC first. If you want to victimize an opponent, you must get approval of the handler. Character/Angle Ideas If you have character/angle ideas for your wrestler, please send them to one of the members of the CC. This is the only way we will be able to implement them. Also, talk amongst other handlers and try to come up with things. We are willing to work with you. Match Decisions Match decisions are voted on by the CC. Each CC member gets one vote. Although some storyline is considered, matches will be based on best RP. It would be an 90% best RP, and 10% storyline. This will change if there was a predetermined decision. If there is a problem with the match result, then please PM one of the of the CC members and we will be willing to discuss it with you. Please keep it off the boards. We will send you packing if you openly complain and it gets out of hand. GWL Management Owner: Jim Coen Known as a bit of a psychopath. He was reportedly convicted of stalking at one point and has a real vendetta against his son. That being said, Jim isn't you're usual owner, and he sure as well won't be taking any sort of crap from anyone. Color: Crimson Color Commentator: Jackson Bowker A former EWA tri-state champion and all round asshole. Jackson has been known for telling it how it is very sarcastically. With an injury that destroyed his wrestling career, he got a job in a place where his mouth would be very useful. Color: Green '' Play By Play Commentator: Devon Crowe'' Formally worked on UHW.com for a few months and was poached from there. He's another good talker, a young guy with an amazing knowledge on wrestling. He may be a little wimpy and weird at times. Color: Red Backstage Announcer #1: Laney Morgan Sexy, sweet and cute. She doesn't ask the tough questions, she just consoles you after a hard loss. All the wrestlers love Laney. You're on your last rights if you touch her. Color: Magenta Backstage Announcer #2: Evan Graham The cocky young Texas kid. He is all about bull riding and females this guy. The fans love him, but the wrestlers don't. He likes to annoy the superstars and for that, he usually winds up in a bit of trouble. He doesn't care though, he just loves being on television. Color: Blue Ring Announcer #1: Melody Rivers Another really sweet girl with acting aspirations in the future. Is married to a former marine and wrestler and was given the job as a ring announcer to expand her horizons. A great speaker, not shy and fears nothing. Color: Medium Violet Red '' Ring Announcer #2: 'Big' Ben Davies'' Maybe not as pretty as his partner, but a damn good announcer with a loud booming voice. Once a cop, then a boxing ring caller and now making his way into the wrestling ring. He can take care of himself and do his job at the same time. Color: Orange GWL Programming Monday: GWL Eruption 2008 Pay Per Views (Subject to Change) January: Vendetta March: High Stakes June: Redemption August: Self Destruct October: Requiem December: Afterlife